


Nightcall

by sadhungryghost



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dysfunctional Relationships, Friendship/Love, M/M, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhungryghost/pseuds/sadhungryghost
Summary: Hongbin and Wonshik are vampires and life isn't perfect. Neither is love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (aka dysfunctional vampire couple Rabin takes on the city after living in a barn cellar for years.)  
> (but it's not as funny as it sounds.)
> 
> ....
> 
> sorry.

Wonshik waited by the window as the last rays of sunlight sank behind the city. His bare torso reflected the evening glow almost painlessly.

To the average human it would have seemed like silence. For Wonshik, his temples were beginning to pound and he could hear his own lungs expanding. Air passing through his respiratory mimicked the sound of radio static. He could see everything clearly even with the coming darkness, too clearly; his eyes felt like they were swelling in their sockets. His jaw was stiff and his gums grew sore each moment he sat waiting. He was hungry, and every part of his body was reminding him. As if he needed a reminder.

Finally, came the sound he had been waiting for. The quiet movements of Hongbin waking up slowly.

“You’re up,” Hongbin’s sleepy grumble sounded from his pillow. 

“I’m hungry.”

He knew his response came off curt but he couldn’t focus on anything other than the deprivation. He also didn’t like that Hongbin had managed to sleep so peacefully while Wonshik was fighting to hold himself together.

“Hangry, you mean,” Hongbin said quietly to himself.

“What?”

“Hungry-angry. It was nominated for word of the year. A slang word that fits you perfectly.”

Moving to the city had completely messed with their diets. They were hunting every night for hours just searching for something large enough to share and there just wasn’t enough. That alone drained Wonshik. Even the largest woods they could find in the area were scarce. 

The city itself, however, was full of walking bodies. Bodies full of blood, and meat. The constant lure made it hard, but Wonshik understood they had a different opportunity here, at least a temporary one. The city was full of life, they no longer had to stay prisoners to both the sun and the mind-numbing confines of uneventful country living. He knew how much it drove Hongbin crazy. Unfortunately, there were meals everywhere they looked, yet they were starving. By the looks of it, Wonshik more so than Hongbin.

“I’m ready when you are,” Hongbin said with a smile as he broke through Wonsik’s trance with a kiss. 

 

They hadn’t had much luck with the forest nearest to them, but Wonshik’s hunger didn’t allow any patience. They had covered almost every inch within a week searching for food. They walked quietly under the moonlight. The absence of sun helped to alleviate some of Wonshik’s symptoms, but he still felt weak. He still felt the spell of hunger trying to undo the ties within him.

Hongbin put an arm out in front of Wonshik, signaling him to halt. He was still and alert as he closed his eyes. Hongbin was a much better hunter than Wonshik. He was faster and more in tuned to his senses, but Wonshik was the stronger of the two.

“Hear that?” Hongbin whispered the words so softly, anyone else wouldn’t have been able to catch.

“I never hear anything you hear.”

With a grin Hongbin took off racing into the darkness. Wonshik didn’t hesitate to follow his direction. They were both sprinting through the forest and Wonshik wondered what Hongbin had caught, but then he smelled it. They ran together, weaving through trees, much faster than whatever they were chasing as the scent became stronger, closer. Wonshik’s eyes scanned the darkness intently, until he spotted them. Deer. Two, no three of them. His hunger gaining on him, he took off with all his strength.

Sometimes Wonshik imagined his heart was racing, he imagined a pulse resonating throughout his body. He imagined the moon’s magic was glowing within him, bringing him back to life. 

The hunger always blurred his actions. Wonshik would spot his target and before he knew it, his arms were gripping to the thick fur of a soon to be animal carcass. He wasted no time, even as he rolled through brush and fallen sticks that lined the forest floor, he sank his teeth into the meat of his prey. His jaw was locked onto the young deer’s neck and with just a bit of added pressure he heard a loud crunch and a snap as he tore through the creature’s neck and cracked its spine. Quick and easy.

His body had come to a stop, finally losing momentum, clinging to the animals mangled body. Wonshik looked at his dinner for a moment, trying to judge the best strategy to tear the animal apart. He held the torso in place and smashed on the rib cage with his fists. He just needed them out of the way so he could eat without difficulty. As he clawed through the animal’s dead torso Hongbin had found him while dragging two large deer by the legs over to the spot. His mouth was dripping with blood, as he eased his breath.

Sometimes Hongbin really impressed him and a feeling of adoration washed over Wonshik as he laid both deer down to share. Wonshik was already devouring parts of his deer when Hongbin sat down next to him. He folded his legs cradling one of the broken bodies in his lap, limbs spilling out around them.

“You really were hungry. I saw that tackle.” 

Wonsik nodded as he pointed to the two deer Hongbin had caught.

“Look at you,” he said with his mouthful.

They were both covered in blood as they sucked all three animals dry. Hongbin handed over Wonshik’s favored parts of his deer and Wonshik did the same with his. Wonshik loved having Hongbin more than anything during moments like this. He didn’t feel like a monster. They ate on the forest floor together for at least a half hour before they actually spoke.

“Did you eat enough?” Wonshik asked ripping off the last good piece of meat from the third deer. He held it up to Hongbin’s mouth and waited for him to open in acceptance. He watched Hongbin chew as he leaned back on his elbows. 

“I ate fine. It’s you I’m worried about.” Wonshik leaned back as well so they were face to face.

“It’ll do for now.” Wonshik replied as he looked into Hongbin’s dark eyes. His pale skin seemed to glow and even his blood dried hair looked perfect. 

“You’re such a messy eater,” Hongbin teased as he painted a line of blood across Wonshik’s lips with his thumb. Wonshik licked them in response.

“You should see yourself,” Wonshik said with a smile.

Hongbin laid flat on his back. Wonshik stared at him for a moment just admiring his perfect partner. Hongbin was the only thing on the planet that could scoff down three deer, covered in blood, and still look entirely too precious.

“Are you admiring your artwork again?” Hongbin asked with a small smile, noticing Wonshik’s eyes glued to him. Wonshik always called Hongbin artwork, it used to get on Hongbin’s nerves, but not without a hint of satisfaction. Wonshik didn’t even have to answer that question, but he leaned down and kissed his lips fully. 

 

Running water was really all they needed. Wonshik and Hongbin had both gotten used to living in the dark. They had gotten used to the cold, foul smells, and they could withstand not having modern conveniences. 

Wonshik stood under the cold shower as traces of blood and fingertips ran down his skin. Hongbin’s hands were playfully roaming his body from behind as he thought back to a time when they didn’t even have this. Their bathing would consist of stealing old well water from the animal feeders or swimming in the nearby trestle. 

Hongbin’s fingers were now working through Wonshik’s hair as he spiked it into a mohawk. Wonshik smiled as he switched positions with Hongbin in their small square shower. Wonshik began to comb through Hongbin’s hair as he stood beneath the shower head. It was getting long, and it reminded Wonshik even more of those days camping out in the barns and sleeping in cellars. They had absolutely nothing but each other. They were confined to an old, abandoned, stone hole in the ground that flooded and every morning they fell into their death like sleep with the fear of being discovered.

“I need to cut it. I know.” Hongbin said with his eyes closed as he let Wonshik’s fingers gently scrub through the dried blood.

“I think it’s fine.”

Hongbin turned to look at Wonshik. They had gotten used to being each other’s mirrors.

Wonshik continued his movements until finishing up the same as Hongbin. He took both his hands bringing as much of Hongbin’s hair he could gather to a point in the center of his head. Hongbin smiled as his hair slowly deflated into place. He then, unexpectedly, wrapped his arms around Wonsik. He didn’t hint to any reason in particular, he just held on and they stood there attached in the darkness as ice water ran down their bodies. 

 

The rain was expected to be heavy tonight, but Wonshik and Hongbin welcomed it. They walked the streets in dark clothes, refusing to carry an umbrella, or even use their hoods.

Wonshik always noticed the excitement in Hongbin as they walked through city neighborhoods. Things weren’t still here, or quiet. Hongbin was filled with awe as he looked up at the colossal blocks of cement and brick. Glowing orbs sprinkled across the city structures, inviting them like a beacon. Wonshik’s eyes continually floated above the horizon as if something devious awaited there. The sound of metal followed Wonshik everywhere he went. The creaking, the squeak of rusty hinges, the clatter of bars, seemed to whisper in Wonshik’s ear, much like a constant ringing. It sometimes left him with a headache that spread through his skeleton. Here it was so easy to not exist. You just fall along a backdrop… just something that takes up space. A rock in a pile of rocks. But these rocks breathe.

“Wow.” Hongbin would repeat as he let his senses spark his wonder. It had been so long since they had actually been a part of life. At the farm they only had the cellar, and the barn really. Everything closed when the sun went down and the town seemed to fall into the same death like slumber vampires during the day. Wonshik and Hongbin would wake up to an awful loneliness. They didn’t know where to go. Anything they did was limited to the night so they spent their time looking up at the same lonely stars again and again. It was misery and Wonshik was always scared that Hongbin had lost his hope back there. Now, watching Hongbin admire the city life brought Wonshik a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. Something other than gloom. Maybe Wonshik didn’t love it here, but Hongbin did, and that meant something.

The two had passed down an empty street, exploring the city when Hongbin’s body became tense. Wonshik noticed right away, but it wasn’t for another few feet when he heard the third set of footsteps. They echoed not far behind as the two passed under the lamplight. The third set of steps were light and quick. Female. Alone. Probably trying to get home; out of the rain. Her breath was a series of staccatos and with Hongbin’s incredible hearing Wonshik knew he’d be listening for the heartbeat. 

It was a haunting song that wasn’t just made of noise, but a vibration that echoed against Wonshik’s body. It was a sound you couldn’t drowned out. Even with the contentment of a recent meal, the dirty thought of something fresh and human was present. Not a single witness. A lonely heartbeat, on a lonely street, hidden beneath the smog of the city. Not even the lonely stars would know their secret. 

“I knew you didn’t eat enough.” Wonshik tried to blame.

“I’m fine.” Hongbin’s answer was rigid.

The heartbeat began to die away. The footsteps it belonged to, and the temptation they offered, turned down another street. 

 

/

 

A few nights later Wonshik decided to explore parts of the city that were a bit more private. The old factory building was one of the tallest. It wasn’t supervised, nor was it cared for. It was one of those factories that was left abandoned when it was time for a company to upgrade to something more modern and efficient. Graffiti dressed the concrete walls and the smell of garbage spoiled the air. It wasn’t beautiful. It wasn’t anything to look at. But after climbing up the old metal rods and sliding around broken glass, they were breathless. A view of the city awaited them at the top, and as they stood mesmerized they felt like kings. They felt like founders, standing on top of a new world they discovered.

Gold city lights sparkled like lost treasure. The city became an ocean and their ship, although motionless, stood high above it. The sadness that came with nightfall in their rural penitentiary was replaced by a mystic adventure. Wonshik couldn’t remember what had even mattered to them before. The only thing that awaited their pitiful lives was unattended livestock and dark fields that seemed to go on forever. Not here.

“It’s really beautiful.”

“Yeah, not many stars up here though,” Wonshik said looking upward. A coat of smog separated them from the true collection hanging above them.

“That’s’ because they’re all down there,” Hongbin answered looking out at the glimmers of lights; a replica of the natural mysteries that hung above them. Constellations replaced with brand names, lit windows, and street lights that can’t seem to make up their minds. A comparison no one but Hongbin could make, and sound absolutely right.

Being an undead, blood-sucking, carcass-eating, night-walking, lonely, pair of early-twenties vampires was depressing. They were forced to face the monotony of every day existence for… forever. And nothing had left them speechless in a long time. 

“Next stop, Paris, right?” Hongbin asked, as he marveled at the cityscape. Wonshik had made it his mission to find the tallest and easy to access building over the last couple weeks. Rain was falling as they seated themselves on a narrow bar of steel. 

“The sun still rises in Paris,” Wonshik stated as a matter of fact.

“It also sets,” Hongbin noted. It had always been Wonsik’s dream to visit Paris with Hongbin. Now more than ever Hongbin liked to remind him. He always tried to push Wonshik to hold on to those impractical dreams, and Wonshik loved that about him. The sad truth though, was that they’d never make a plane to Paris.

Wonshik raised his two hands and squinted his eyes as he made a sort of triangle shape with his fingers. He held it up to overlap the skyline in front of them. His index fingers came together at their point and his thumbs bridged together to create a form that represented the Eiffel tower.

“Almost like the real thing,” Wonshik joked. Hongbin laughed and nudged his shoulder.

They were quiet as they sat in their soggy clothes, their legs dangling stories above the city traffic, until Hongbin spoke

“You know it’s not enough, don’t you?” 

Wonshik knew he was talking about hunting. Living off of animal blood and meat would keep them alive, it would keep them comfortable enough but not with the scarce rations available here. It passed through them too fast and never curbed the cravings. Being surrounded by people all the time increased their appetite. 

“We have to try.” Wonshik answered with a sigh. He knew that Hongbin wouldn’t be quick to give up their new lives. Wonshik didn’t want him to be either. They deserved this minute of happiness didn’t they?

“There’s plenty of human blood here.” Hongbin suggested. This was a topic he and Hongbin typically disagreed on. 

Wonshik didn’t want to argue. It had taken him too long to get over having to rip apart animals and feed on them the way they did, he couldn’t imagine doing it to a person. Hongbin didn’t have that same problem, he restrained himself for Wonshik’s sake mostly. Wonshik appreciated that about Hongbin, but he also knew that deep down Hongbin had a hard time seeing right from wrong, safe from dangerous. 

“It’s so easy for you,” Hongbin whispered, almost apologetically. Wonshik swung his arm around Hongbin tightly bringing him to his chest. 

“it’s not easy.” he kissed his forehead, “but it’s worth it. Right?”

Wonshik heard the sigh escape Hongbin and he wasn’t sure if it had been accompanied by an eye-roll or relief. It was hard to predict what would get through to Hongbin and when. So Wonshik just held him tightly until Hongbin pulled away.

 

/

 

Wonshik woke first again. Today he decided not to dwell on the hunger as he looked over at Hongbin who slept flat on his back under their canopied bed. The bit of twilight that lingered in the room painted him in sienna. Hongbin generally woke before him, but recently it had been the other way around and Wonshik wondered if Hongbin was hiding more than he cared to share. He wondered if the hunger was affecting Hongbin more than he let on.

Wonshik turned to watch him, his bare chest almost unmoving, lifeless except for the faint beat that came every few minutes. One of Wonshik’s favorite things about Hongbin’s body was his perfectly smooth skin. It was creamy and clear of any imperfections. There it was, Hongbin’s breath. It was a slow steady sound, that barely lifted his chest, the breaths gradually became deeper until Hongbin’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Every time Wonshik watched the process, he realized how surreal it was to watch someone come back to life. He remembered how painful it was when he first became a vampire, the stiffness of your bones and organs as they regenerated themselves slowly. A reminder, that dead things were supposed to stay dead he assumed. Wonshik held his gaze waiting for Hongbin to register. Hongbin didn’t have to look to know what kind of look Wonshik was giving him, he immediately flashed a dimply smile and rolled himself on his side to meet his gaze finally.

“You sleep so calmly. You look dead.” Wonshik said with wonder and a smile of his own.

“That was an awful joke.” Hongbin said as he winced like the joke had pained him. He pressed his hand to Wonshik’s sternum. Wonshik loved Hongbin like he had never loved anything ever before. This truth no longer scared him, because he finally believed that deep down Hongbin felt the same. Hongbin’s eyes glazed over Wonshik’s skin along with his cold fingers. If Wonshik’s heart hadn’t slowed down years ago, he believed it would have stopped right then as Hongbin’s half-lidded eyes met his.


End file.
